United by a Song
by Erika Daae
Summary: Song fic oneshot based on Draco and Harry by the Whomping Willows. What happens when a certain Slytherin and a certain Gryffindor happen to find a certain song by a band named after a killer tree? Slash HarryxDraco


A short one shot about what happens when our favorite Slytherin and our favorite Gryffindor find out about a certain song a certain band named after a killer tree. Can you guess what and who? J

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Only this laptop.

Draco Malfoy was sitting in the green and silver Slytherin common room, randomly scrolling through different stations on his radio. All of a sudden he heard his name coming from the little silver radio's speakers.

_Draco Malfoy, what's your problem?  
You're lookin kinda mopey and forlorn this morning._

At the same time, Harry Potter and Ron Weasley were laying, sprawled out on their beds, trying to find something of interest on Harry's new red radio that he had bought in Hogsmeade on their last trip. He stopped his station surfing for a second to yawn when he heard the station playing a song about him. Thinking it could be interesting, he kept it on.

_Harry Potter, what's your deal?  
Are you having trouble with the feelings that you feel?_

Draco's eyes widened slightly when he heard the same song continue on with lines about his secret crush, Harry Potter, followed by another phrase about him.

_Draco Malfoy, what's your issue?  
Do you need a hug or maybe a tissue?_

Harry realized that he shared this song with his crush and enemy. He looked up to see Ron gawking at the little red box like it had just announced all of his secrets for the world to hear.

_Harry potter, give us a sign.  
You can't commit to Ginny so what do you have in mind?_

Draco smirked slightly. It was true that Potter had been avoiding his girlfriend, Ginny Weasley. Everyone could tell that it wouldn't work out between the two. But he had a bad feeling about where this was going…

_Give me three guesses.  
Is it Professor McGonagall?  
Is it Lavender Brown?_

Harry started to fear the radio. Half the other Gryffindor boys were currently in the dormitory with him and Ron. The last thing he wanted was for the song to announce his crush _publicly_. And yet he couldn't turn it off…

_No,  
it's Draco and Harry sitting in a tree,  
S-N-O-G-G-I-N-G!_

Draco gaped at the radio. _'It just had to go there!' _He immediately got up and threw open the dungeon's door and stomped out into the corridor, not even bothering to turn off his radio that continued to confess his love for the Boy-Who-Lived.

_It's Draco and Harry sitting in a tree,  
F-A-L-L-I-N-G  
in love!_

_In love…in love…_

Harry left the Gryffindor tower, leaving behind about a dozen stunned Gryffindor gawking at his retreating form. He completely ignored the stares that drilled into his back. He had a certain matter to attend to…

_Draco Malfoy, level with me.  
You used to be so enthralled with Pansy…_

Harry marched down the corridors, rudely passing by many friendly greetings as he made his way down to the dungeons.

_Harry Potter, don't be shy  
You got no luck with women so perhaps you need a guy._

Draco flew up the steps that connected the dungeons to the rest of Hogwarts, hurrying to try to get to the Gryffindor tower to see if Harry had heard that same song. Draco happened to know that Potter had a radio at his disposal as well…

_There's nothing wrong with it.  
No, there's nothing wrong with it.  
You can move to Massachusetts.  
Where it will be…_

Harry had made it to just outside of the Great Hall where several students where sitting down for an early lunch at their respective House tables, when he came across a certain blonde in green-lined black robes hurrying towards him. Even from that distance, he could see the panic in the blonde's beautiful grey-blue eyes.

_Draco and Harry sitting in a tree,  
S-N-O-G-G-I-N-G!_

Draco happened to find the raven-haired Gryffindor he was searching for by the empty classroom near the massive wooden doors leading to the Great Hall. Apparently, they were both searching for each other. '_So he did hear that bloody song. Note to self. Kill whoever wrote that damned thing.'_

_It's Draco and Harry sitting in a tree,  
F-A-L-L-I-N-G  
in love!_

"Potter."

"Malfoy."

"I take it you heard it too? Why else would you be out here without Weasel and Mudblood?"

"Yeah…I heard it."

Draco walked over to Harry until he was merely inches away from the emerald eyes that he loved so much. He smirked at the slight pink that began to show on the other boy's face.

"Well? What are we going to do about it? I mean, now that the truth's out and all…"

Harry's pink turned to a deep red.

"T-truth? You mean…you do like m-me?" Harry stuttered in disbelief that the angelic looking Slytherin liked him. All they ever did was fight, after all.

"No. I don't _like_ you, _Potter_."

Harry's heart sank from his throat to his feet. _'So it was a lie…'_

Draco grabbed Harry's rough Quidditch-hardened hands in his soft, smooth ones.

"I _love _you, _Harry_."

Draco leaned forward and pressed his lips against Harry's roughly, who responded by parting his lips slightly and allowing the other boy's tongue entrance. Harry's arms wrapped around Draco's neck and Draco's encircled Harry's small waist.

_There's nothing wrong with it.  
There's nothing wrong with it.  
There's nothing wrong with it.  
It's Draco and Harry sitting in a tree,  
S-N-O-G-G-I-N-G!_  
_It's Draco and Harry sitting in a tree,  
S-N-O-G-G-I-N-G!  
It's Draco and Harry sitting in a tree,  
S-N-O-G-G-I-N-G!  
it's draco and harry sitting in a tree,  
F-A-L-L-I-N-G…._

Just then, the doors of the Great Hall burst open to the applause of the school. But the two lovers remained entwined in their loves passionate embrace.

_In love…._


End file.
